land_of_the_forsakenfandomcom-20200214-history
Knight
The Knight : For a time after the Great Fusion, those who survived did little more than roam the new world searching for answers or amassing together for comfort and protection. As the years went by, however, there were those who stepped forward to protect people weaker than them. Over time these protectors begin to form groups, training themselves to be strong while writing for themselves a strict code of honor to live by. These people came to be known as knights, named after the warriors of the old world. Play Style - The knight is a great hero class to play for those who wish to be in the heart of battle, protecting their allies from all sorts of danger. With bonuses to their armor and a shield proficiency the knight class can easily wade through heavy damage and keep on fighting. Weapon Specialty - When the knight has a one handed weapon and shield equipped, they can use their shield to batter their enemies defenses any time they attack, preventing the enemy from blocking. Skill Bonus ''- The knights look imposing in their armor and often rely on beasts of burden to carry them due to it's weight. This gives the knight a +1 bonus to all Intinidate and Ride rolls. ''Alignment - A knight must be of the lawful good, neutral good, or lawful neutral alignment. Hit Points - The knight starts with 18 HP and gains 1d8 hit points per level. Base Fortitude Save - 3 Base Reflex Save - 1 Base Will Save - 1 Armor Type - The knight starts with the Heavy Armor Proficiency Movement - The knight class has a base movement of 25 feet. Pros and Cons Advantages - ''The knight gets a number of feats and proficiencies that make them tougher than other classes. They have a high HP pool and an armor bonus, which allows them to save on using potions or healing spells to keep themselves alive in battle. ''Disadvantages ''- In order for the knight class to be most effective, they have to be right in the middle of battle. This gives them few favorable ranged options, as they'll usually want to fill their weapon slots with powerful melee weapons instead. I'll Save You! The knight's code decrees that any knight shall do his or her best to defend the people around them. To uphold this code of honor, knights train themselves rigoriously to fight with a weapon and shield. They get a bonus when using shields, get a natural armor boost, and can use both powerful attacks and strong defenses. Level 1 Level 2 Level 3 Gains 4 stat points Level 4 Level 5 Gains 2 skill points Level 6 Gains access to prestige class level 1 Level 7 Level 8 Gains 4 stat points Level 9 Gains access to prestige class level 2 Level 10 Level 11 Level 12 Gains access to prestige class level 3 Level 13 Gains 2 skill points Level 14 Level 15 Gains 4 stat points Level 16 Level 17 Level 18 Gains 2 skill points Level 19 Level 20 ''Harder Than Steel ''- The knight gets a natural bonus of +1 to their armor score, and a bonus of +2 to their constitution score. In addition, any shield the knight equips gains a +1 to it's armor bonus when blocking. ''Order In The Court ''- At level 1, the knight chooses and order under which they have trained. The knight can join a second order upon reaching level 11. Each order will bestow permanent passive benefits to the knight, determing their abilities and playstyle. ''Or I Shall Taunt You A Second Time! - The knight has the ability to use Taunting Challenge on enemies to force that enemy within 10 feet to attack only the knight on their next turn. At level 1 the knight can taunt 1 enemy up to a medium size, but larger enemies will ignore them. At level 7 the knight can taunt up to 3 enemies up to medium size, or 1 large or giant sized enemy. At level 15 the knight can taunt all medium or smaller enemies within 10 feet, up to 2 large or giant enemies, or 1 enormous or larger enemy. One Man Shield Wall - At level 11, the knight learns the ability Sacrificial Shield, allowing the knight to give up both their combat and defense actions for 1 turn to firmly plant themselves in a space with an equipped shield raised. While in this state nothing can pass through the space the knight occupies, including projectiles, and a 5 foot by 5 foot space directly behind the knight is also protected by any area of effect abilities. Meta Knight - Once they've reached level 20, the knight gains the ability Arma Immortalium. ''The knight can use this ability once per day and on use for 1d6 turns the knight takes no damage from any source. Once the effect has ended, the next attack the knight deals does weapon damage equal to the total amount of damage that was negated by this ability. The Juggernaught : For some knights the idea of training to kill others seems to go against the codes of chivalry and just plain old morality. These knights instead focus on bulking up their defenses to be as strong as possible so they can protect others with their iron hard bodies rather than strike down foes with a weapon. Leveling Bonuses *Increases the amount of incoming damage that is ignored by a further 2 points. *Increases the required saving throw to pass the knight by 1. *Increases the defense bonus to nearby players by 1. Prestige Bonuses ''Abs of Steel ''- With their body trained to the peak of physical conditioning, the knight is capable of toughing out blows rained upon them. This causes the knight to ignore 2 points of all incoming damage. ''Rock Steady ''- Due to their sheer heaviness and musuclar constitution, the knight is uneffected by any physical ability that attempts to move or reposition them. ''Break Upon My Shield - As long as the knight has a shield equipped, any unit attempting to move past them within 5 feet of either side of the knight must make a saving throw of 10 or higher against their Reflex score. Another Brick In The Wall - The knight is a master of defense, and can even extend their expertise to those around them. When an ally within 10 feet of the knight takes a defensive action, they gain an additional 2 points of defense from the knights presence. The Errant : Some knights grow restless as they train, wishing to get out into the world and do as much good as they can as soon as they can. Sometimes less trained than their counterparts, those called knight errant often find their own ways to improvise and fill the holes in their defense and combat abilities from not finishing their squirehood. Leveling Bonuses *Increases the number of pistol shots per day by 1. *Increases the arcane damage of each attack by 1d4. *Increase the number of times combat roll can be used per day by 1. Prestige Bonuses A Gun is Fine Too - The errant is no stranger to the fact that guns exist in this world, nor are they too stubborn to utilize such a handy weapon for themselves. The knight carries a small custom pistol hidden on their armor, which they can spend a combat action to draw and fire 2 times a day. The pistol has a range of 15 feet and deals 1d8 damage. Runes - The errant knows to take any advantage they can, and pushes the use of magic even further than any other knight will allow themselves to. With every successful attack, the knight deals an additional 1d4 arcane damage to their target. Sidearm - The knight has learned how to improvise in combat while also defending themselves, allowing them to equip both a small shield and a small weapon in their offhand at the same time. ''Combat Roll ''- The errant is no coward, but neither are they a fool. Sometimes it's better to just avoid an attack than try and tough it out. Up to 2 times per day, the errant can roll out of the way of an incoming attack as a defensive action, avoiding any damage that would be dealt.